Soy una Banana
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Siempre es conveniente poder ser otra persona... e incluso una banana  ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama Series NO me perteneció, pertenece ni pertenecerá.**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p><strong>Soy una Banana<strong>

Izzy se levantó de un salto de la cama, sonriente.

Pero algo era inusual en ella…

Tenía puesto un traje de banana.

A ella no le importó y salió así de su casa.

Al salir de su casa, muchas miradas se posaron en ella, Izzy podía sentir las miradas directo en su espalda, pero las pasó por alto y siguió caminando.

-Eh… ¿Izzy…?- preguntó Owen, que se encontraba en el camino de la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué traes puesto un traje de banana?

-No es un traje… Así soy yo.- Le contestó Izzy mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente, Owen la seguía.

-¿Eso significa que eres una banana…?- De tanto hablar y pensar de bananas a Owen se le hizo agua a la boca.

-Sí, pero no para que quieras comerme, gran O.- Le contestó ella con sencillez.

-Ah…- Se desilusionó el grandote.- ¿Y a dónde vas?

-No lo sé aún… Nosotras las bananas somos libres de hacer lo que queramos…-

-Qué bien… Eh, Izzy, creo que mejor me iré. Te veo luego.- Se despidió Owen y dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Un súper-mercado! – Ella comentó para sí misma. Izzy vio con mucho interés el lugar, pero después posó su mirada en una sección. La de frutas. Y le pareció ver bananas ahí…- ¡Ah! ¡Tienen a mis compañeras bananas ahí! ¡No se preocupen, las rescataré!- Izzy corrió hasta la entrada y entró, ya dentro buscó con la mirada a sus _compañeras._

Cuando las vio, fue caminando hacia ellas firme y decididamente, hasta que vio a algo más…

-¡Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí! … ¡Un pollo!- Izzy fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el pollo, lo tomó y lo examinó cuidadosamente.- Está… muerto… ¡No! ¡Por qué? – La pelirroja simuló llorar cerca del pollo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo siento, pero debo pedirte que te marches, solo causas caos aquí.- Le dijo un gerente al parecer.

-¡Nadie me manda qué hacer! –

Izzy corrió a toda velocidad, llegando a la sección de bananas. El gerente y los asistentes la perseguían.

-¡Jamás lograrán capturarme con vida! ¡Lo juro!- Izzy corría cada vez más rápido. Se detuvo en seco y tomó todas las bananas que sus brazos le permitían tomar. Después de agarrarlas todas, volteó hacia atrás, el gerente de ahí descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Ella sonrió y fue a la salida.

Ella apresurada corrió y huyó del lugar, dejando algunas bananas tiradas en el camino.

Finalmente, se detuvo.

Agotada, colocó a sus preciadas bananas cerca de ella, y se dejó caer en el suelo. Y se quedó profundamente dormida, en posición fetal, claro.

Un chico no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, él leía interesado un libro de aspecto aburrido y colores desgastados. Por eso el chico cayó, o más bien, tropezó con la pelirroja.

-¿Qué demo…?- Al caer, Noah se dio cuenta que había tropezado con Izzy, que ella venía disfrazada de banana gigante, estaba dormida a mitad de la acera, chupando su dedo pulgar como si fuera un chupón, en posición fetal y que había muchas bananas regadas por el suelo. Y, desgraciadamente para el chico, él había caído sobre una de ellas.

-Ah, perfecto.- Dijo sarcástico Noah. Izzy dio un largo bostezo, se frotó sus manos a los ojos y se despertó.

-Hola, Noah. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿También estás cansado?-

-Sólo disfruto de la vista, no te preocupes.- Dijo (obviamente) en tono de sarcasmo.

-Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que rescate a mis amigas las bananas, ¿no es así? –

-Sí, me di cuenta.- Noah recordó la sensación pegajosa y suave que tuvo su trasero al caer.- ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de una banana gigante?

-No me disfracé. _Soy una banana.-_ Izzy le dijo orgullosa.

-Ah, está bien… entonces ¿por qué eres una banana hoy?-

-Para hacer esto…- Izzy se acercó rápidamente a Noah, rozando sus labios con los del chico, él poco a poco correspondió a aquel beso tan… cautivador para él.

Al terminar el beso, Noah no podía creerlo. Izzy lo veía satisfactoriamente.

-Izzy no se atrevería a hacer su sueño realidad…- Izzy se levantó del suelo, recogió las bananas regadas y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Noah con muchas preguntas, y una de ellas era cuándo la volvería a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wooah! :D<strong>

… **¿Y bien…? ¿Qué tal quedó? A mí me gustó n_n Aunque fue un poco cortito... xD**

**La idea se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de Banana Song (I'm a babana) (de ONISION, la primera vez que la escuche fue por Youtube xD) y me dije: "oh, demonios, ¿por qué no…?" xD (aclaro que la canción NO es mía, le pertenece a ONISION)**

**La primera vez que intento hacer 'comedia' xD ¿valió la pena…? xD Y además de agregar NxI ¡! :D X3**

**Bien, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc., etc., en un Review! :D**

**Saludos, cuídense…! **

**:D**

**-XxLookInTheShadowsxX**


End file.
